


Smile

by CMCS1520



Series: Kumajirou's Adventures [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Short & Sweet, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: A sweet short story about Kumajiro and Canada during WW2





	Smile

          Kumajiro walked down a slim hallway lightened by small bulbs. The light brown walls were chipped and the paint had already begun to peel as a result from being ignored. A few paintings of green horizons hung on nails seemingly bringing joy to the hall. Not today though. Not now. The light clicks of the polar bear's claws could be faintly heard as he walked across the wooden floor boards. Kumajiro approached the end of the hall to face a tall door. Small but damaging claw marks were scratched on the lower half of the door. Kumajiro clawed at the door noisily until he heard a soft voice from inside.  _ “Go away, eh.” _ Kumajiro stopped and rolled his coal black eyes. He began to claw at the door once again a minute later. A tired sigh came from behind the door. Kumajiro stopped again and stepped away from the door. Footsteps could be heard slightly approaching the door. The bear tilted his head as the wooden door swung open. Canada stood in the doorway with an exhausted expression. His violet eyes had lost their shine and dark circles hung to the skin around his eyes. Canada's lips were pressed into a thin line which could be barely seen against his pale complexion.Kumajiro could tell he was paler than normal. Not a good sign. The nation wore a old white t-shirt with a pair of navy blue pants to 'match'. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his blonde hair around the top of his forehead. Another long bandage was tightly wrapped around his left arm. He adjusted his glasses and forced a smile onto his lips as he saw Kumajiro. Canada bent down onto his knees and rubbed Kumajiro behind the bear’s ears.  _ “Eh, sorry….” _ Canada mumbled beneath his breath. Kumajiro tilted his head.  _ “Who are you?” _ Kumajiro asked quietly. Canada smirked sweetly and crossed his arms.  _ “Canada, Kuma.” _ The nation answered. Kumajiro shook his head and placed a paw over Canada’s hand.  _ “Not what I meant.” _ Kumajiro said while crawling onto Canada’s knees. Canada picked up Kumajiro and hugged him to his chest. He leaned adjusted the doorframe and buried his face into Kumajiro’s fluffy white fur.  _ “What do you mean, eh?” _ He asked quietly. Kumajiro looked up, placed his paws on Canada’s cheeks and patted them. The nation laughed. He had not laughed in awhile.  _ “You’re Matthew. So don’t feel bad ‘bout about yourself not getting noticed, eh? Those guys are lucky to have you on their side.” _ Kumajiro said while taking his paws off of Canada’s face. Canada blinked his violet eyes and grinned.  _ “I suppose so….” _ He murmured. Canada stood with Kumajiro in his arms and walked the same hall Kumajiro had come before. Kumajiro watched silently as they entered a dim common room and Canada walked towards a large window blocked by a brown curtain. Canada pulled at the curtain to reveal a foggy street. A group of decorated soldiers lugging heavy weapons marched in unison as a fighter plane passed in the cloudy sky. Kumajiro blinked his coal black eyes and looked up at Canada. The nation was smiling brightly. 

_ “This war will be over soon…. Let’s hope there isn’t a third, eh?” _


End file.
